Dreaming of You
by Gamer-fox91
Summary: A beautiful tribute to the famous Tejano singer Selena. Krystal sees a shooting star and makes a wish for the most wonderful date with Fox. Please read and review.


Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, or Dreaming of You. This entire story will be based on a tribute to the famous Tejano singer, Selena. If you readers are a fan of the movie or music, like me, I'll gladly accept any positive reviews you send.

(Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you.)

Krystal was trying her best to get a good night's sleep, but she couldn't. She was having thoughts about what to do for Fox. They'd been going steady for awhile, but she wanted to take Fox out on a date that was so romantic, neither one of them would even think about forgetting it, no matter how hard they tried. Suddenly, she saw something from outside the window gleam past the corner of her eye.

Squinting harder, she made out the shape, and realized it was a shooting star. That's when an amazing idea came to her. "That's it!", she thought to herself. "I'll wish for a date that feels so magical, we'll never want it to end." Krystal closed her eyes and softly whispered, "I wish Fox and I could go on the most perfect date ever."

(And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me, too.)

As soon as she made her wish, she watched the star fly past, until it was long gone from her sight.

Feeling that her wish would come true, she walked back to the bed, and tucked herself next to Fox underneath the silk covers. Although she liked the soft feel of cotton, she liked silk even more because studies showed that cotton was always capable of shrinking due to excessive exposure to heat, and she hated the thought of constantly having to buy new clothes or furniture decorations.

As soon as she settled down into her most comfortable position, she allowed sleep to overcome her, and began to dream about how the date would go.

('Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, 'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.)

Krystal imagined Fox waking up next to her, and giving each other warm, loving smiles. "So, Krystal.", Fox began. "What do you think the team should go do today?" "Well, actually.", she replied. "I was thinking about just the two of us going out on a romantic date together." Fox was quite startled at her suggestion, because males were usually the ones to suggest something like that. "Ok, sounds great, but what about the rest of the team?" "Don't worry about it, Fox." Krystal said calmly. "I'm pretty sure the others are thinking about their own plans, too."

"All right, then. Guess we should get ready for whatever you have in mind."

(Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there.)

(If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?)

(Would you even care?)

After Fox put on a nice set of clothes consisting of a pair of white socks, light-brown shoes, a pair of sky- blue jeans, a tucked-in yellow T-shirt with buttons, and fresh cologne with spring-breeze deodorant, he sat down on his bed and waited for Krystal to finish getting ready. The sliding door opened a few minutes later, and Fox marveled at how beautiful Krystal was. Her outfit was nothing more than a bright-red evening gown that billowed whenever she spun around in circles, and the same jewelry that she wore ever since Fox saw her at the Krazoa Palace. "So, Fox.", she asked. "What do you think?" "It's perfect, but what's the occasion?", Fox replied. "I was thinking of us having dinner and a dance, followed up by a walk by the beach. Does that sound like a date or what?" "It sounds perfect. Let's go!" Fox led her to the hovercar he bought, and buckled himself in.

(I just want to hold you close. But so far, all I have are dreams of you.)

It was a little too early to start with dinner, so Fox and Krystal spent most of the morning going around Corneria looking for ways to pass the time.

When dinnertime finally came, they went to the finest restaurant on the planet. After taking their seats, a black and white tiger dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a red vest with a matching bow-tie walked up to them.

"Good evening. My name is Rudy, and I'll be your waiter for the evening.

May I suggest having our finest white wine as an appetizer?" "No, thanks.", Fox replied. "We don't really drink, so we'll have purified water with ice instead." "Very well, then. What would you like me to serve you, sir?" Fox browsed through the dinner plates looking for something that was filling. "I'll have the steak, medium-rare, with a side of mashed potatoes and peas."

"Excellent choice, sir." Rudy then turned to Krystal. "And for you, madam?" "I'll take the fish sandwich, with an order of fried shrimp, and a side of cocktail sauce." "Very well, then. Your orders will be out in a matter of minutes."

He took a small, hand-sized notebook and pen from behind his pockets, and wrote down the orders, taking extreme care to be precise as possible. It took a bit longer than usual, since Rudy was left-handed, but Fox and Krystal didn't mind.

Their orders took around 7-10 minutes to arrive, but that was okay. Good food should never be rushed, even at the peak of perfection.

Fox and Krystal each unfolded a napkin, and placed them in the center of their laps to avoid crumbs messing up their good clothes. Fox took a fork in his right hand to hold his steak in place, while cutting it into bite-sized pieces. He took a small bite, and savored the delicious taste.

Krystal was enjoying her dinner as well. She didn't really like to eat meat, so eating fruits, vegetables and fish was quite fine with her. They finish dinner in about 10 minutes, and Fox left a fair-sized tip of $20 for Rudy's service.

"Ok, we're done with dinner, so where do we go for our dance?", Fox asked. "Hmm, I'm quite sure there's a club somewhere around here." Krystal activated her PDA, and scanned for any dancing clubs that were on the block.

"There's one about 5 blocks from here. Do you want to go there, Fox?" "Alright, but I hope no one tries anything funny." Even though there was peace on Corneria, there were still problems with theft, beatings, and much more, Fox knew Krystal could sense what trouble-makers were thinking, and hurt them before they even had a chance to act.

They reached the club within 45 seconds, and Fox set the car alarm, in case of trouble that was nearby. Inside, the club was pretty much what he hadn't expected. Everyone was having a mild conversation, and listening to decent tunes. Fox approached the DJ and handed him a $10 bill.

"You got any slow songs me and my date can dance to?" "Sure, but just so you know, I usually pick the songs at random." "That's ok.", Krystal replied. "Any tune is worth it." The DJ shuffled his fingers through some dusty records, and found one that fit the theme Fox and Krystal were having. Throughout the entire song, they were so caught up in their twirling, one-two stepping, and kissing, neither one noticed everyone else staring at them.

(I just want to hold you close. But so far, all I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you.) (Yes I Do!)

('Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, 'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.) Fox noticed everyone staring at the two of them in their bliss, and began to feel annoyed. Although he didn't mind being the leader of the most famed and heroic team in the galaxy, he just wanted the rest of this date to go by without interruptions of any kind.

"Say, Krystal, I think we've done enough dancing for one night. Do you want to walk by the beach now?" "Sure, Fox. I'm feeling a bit tired from dancing, and need a change of scenery." After Fox turned off the car alarm, Krystal opened up her PDA again, and found a beach about 2 miles away. They still had plenty of fuel left over, so their wasn't any need to buy fuel cells.

After parking, they stepped out of the car, and took in the amazing view: the sun setting, the calm waves moving back and forth, and white sand that wasn't even hot enough to burn them if they were barefoot. "It'd be nice if we could go swimming here, but I only brought the clothes on my back.", Fox said with a small hint of disappointment in his voice. "That's ok, Fox.", Krystal replied.

"We can always come back here another time. For now, let's enjoy our walk." Author Note: For this next verse, I'm not quite sure what Selena says in most of her Spanish, but if anyone can translate it into English for me, that would be a big help.

(Corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, I can't stop dreaming, como te nesesito, I can't stop dreaming of you, mi amor como te extrano.)

"This has been the best date you've ever taken me out on, and I love you for that." Fox wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to make time stop all around them.

"Thanks, Fox! I'm glad you think so." Krystal responded by playing tag using her own tail to touch his.

They stayed on the beach and walked for about 2 hours, and decided to go back home.

(Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said: "I love you." I love you, too.)

Back at the Great Fox, Fox and Krystal were greeted by all their friends, who were wondering where the two of them had been all day. "So, Fox, where have you two lovebirds been all day?", Falco asked. "Krystal asked me out on a date, and we didn't quite keep track of the time."

"Aww, good for you, Fox!", Lucy responded. "Would you mind telling us all how it went?" "I promise I'll tell you all.", Krystal said. "But right now, I'm exhausted. We need some sleep."

"Ok, then.", Slippy said. "We'll be waiting to hear about it." Back inside their own room, Fox and Krystal put on their night clothes, and settled underneath the covers. "Thanks again for such a wonderful date, Krystal. I'm glad to go out with you anytime, anywhere. It almost feels like you wished for this to happen."

Krystal giggled at his complement, because that's exactly what she did. "You're welcome, Fox. It was my undying love for you that inspired me to suggest this." They nuzzled their noses, gave each other a goodnight kiss, and fell asleep. (Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, Till tomorrow, and for all of my life! And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.)

Well, there you have it, everybody! I truly hope you readers enjoy this story as much as I do, and just so you know, even though I typed the entire lyrics of "Dreaming of You", I don't have any intent of committing plagiarism. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review.


End file.
